Trapped in Dim Lights
by Yoruhime-san
Summary: AU: None of the GoM members knew the real reason Kuroko left the Teiko basketball team. After countless nights together with Aomine, Kuroko received a surprise that would change his life forever. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Prologue: The Pink Cross

I wanted to try writing a KnB story so here is my try at it. It's going to be mpreg and it starts already with a short lemon. The chapter itself is short, but only because it is the prologue. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.

Also, this is an AU, meaning that even if it seems to follow some of the storyline, things are going to be changed.

Tittle: Trapped in Dim Lights

Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

_Soft pants echoed on the room, accompanied by loud moans as skin slapped against skin, the two bodies that occupied the bed rocking together with great passion. _

"_Go faster A-Aomine-kun," a usually calm voice cried out, nails digging into the tanned back of the taller team, holding onto him as the other pounded into him with great speed. _

_Aomine was more than happy to comply. After all, how could he deny Tetsu's pleading voice? There was no holding back, both lost in the ecstatic sensation. The heat around the tanned boy's manhood was almost too much, so surreal and yet so good, and Tetsu's flushed face only added to the fuel._

"_Shit Tetsu, if you keep making that face I won't last much longer," stated Aomine. _

"_I can't..hnng…help it. Ahh…Aomine-kun feels so…nnng….good…" The comment alone washed away every bit of self-control Aomine possessed. _

_He grabbed the creamy thighs, pushing them back as far as they could go and damn, Tetsu was flexible! It was really too much. He pounded into the smaller boy at speed he didn't even knew he had, not even on court, earning more delicious whimpers and moans from his shadow._

"_You're too sexy like this. It makes me want to fuck you all night long," whispered Aomine into Kuroko's ears, making the latter shiver with more desire. "Do you like that idea?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

_A smirk appeared on Aomine's handsome face, the lust-filled eyes glinting with mischief as more ideas for tonight's activities came into mind._

"_I'm going to take good care of you."_

_He gave a hard thrust, then another, and repeated the notion with force, but not excessively, just enough to drive his partner mad with ecstasy. The pre-come river coming from Tetsu's member has been leaking a lot for a while and it wouldn't take much longer until he burst._

_Kuroko could already feel release coming as Aomine keep hitting that special spot inside him. His insides tightened, squeezing the bigger member oh-so-good as white spurts fell onto his stomach, the desired release finally happened._

"_So fuckin' tight," gritted out Aomine, still thrusting in even as Kuroko's insides milked him, filling the younger boy to the brim with Aomine's essence. _

_They breathed hard, trying to catch their breaths fast. Aomine pulled carefully away from Kuroko, falling into bed next to him as he saw the cum leaking out from Kuroko's ass. He let out a please hum at the sight. _

_The sky haired boy was completely spent; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, the blush in his skin refused to disappear any second now, his lips were wet and swollen from the making out earlier, and he had cum on both his stomach and ass. Quite a sight indeed. It was enough to give Aomine another full hard-on._

_He rolled Kuroko over, getting him on all fours as he hovered on top of him once more._

"_Ready for round two?"_

* * *

It had started out like that. Nothing more than two friends satisfying their carnal needs with one another multiple times. Sure, they cared for each other, but even if they had intimacy together didn't mean they would ever be in a relationship. Even though Kuroko wanted to, he never got around to tell Aomine his feelings. The tanned bluenette stated clearly how there would not be any strings attached to their little arrangement and Kuroko, who knew very well that beggars can't be choosers, was more than happy to comply. He had nothing to complain about. Having Aomine so close to him in _that_ way was enough.

During school they acted normal, light and shadow, and proceeded to maintain their winning status at Teiko. At night, however, was when they got intimate. Kuroko's house was always empty at night since his father was always working until late, so Aomine and Kuroko both took that to their advantage. And so they proceeded to share many passionate nights. That is, until everything changed.

The Generation of Miracles were becoming more arrogant by each passing day, including Aomine, becoming self-centered every time they won another game. He and Aomine barely spent any time at day, with Kuroko being forced to sit in the benched now that his teammates decided that they didn't need help to achieve victory. Their night routine was left unharmed, and Kuroko felt comforted that at least Aomine cared for him in that way... or so he thought. Eventually, Aomine stopped paying attention to him, to anyone around him, even Momoi.

Watching him play was painful as well. The once happy eyes were now filled with hate and disappointed, feelings that were passed on to their opponents, and Kuroko could only sit there in the bench as he saw what Aomine, what all of his teammates, had become. But Kuroko was stubborn. He was determined to make them love basketball again one way or another.

_They could be happy again._

Right now, Kuroko felt naïve for ever thinking that as he stared at the item in his hands. His plan was simple, convincing Akashi to let him play at least in one more game and show Aomine how much of a good time they could have together again. But the item he was holding, the one that had his much feared answer, would prevent him from doing so.

All blood drained from his already pale face, dread filling his senses. He felt like his life would end. He wouldn't be able to plays basketball, or do anything physically challenging for that matter. He would have to abandon his team, would have to give up on them ever loving basketball again. And Aomine… he didn't want to know how he would react. He would want nothing to do with him at all. And his father, oh God, he will be so disappointed when he finds out.

There was no escaping reality now. He had really screwed up this time. But how could he had seen this coming. He couldn't have known. His dad never told him he was one of the gifted male with this ability.

For once in his life Kuroko felt lost, and small droplets fell from his eyes as he started at the thing that changed his life.

The little pink cross on the pregnancy test.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this? Also, just because there was some Aokuro does not mean that will be the endgame pairing. I'm torn between Aokuro, Kikuro, Akakuro or Kagakuro. I'm going to set a poll so you guys decide. It's going to be up for a long while. Anyway, I hope you liked it and next update will be longer.


	2. Quitting

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the alerts. It feels great to know that people like the idea of this story. I thought no one would read it to be honest. But here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me. At all.

* * *

Chapter 1: Quitting

Kuroko never felt so nervous as he was now. With only one day gone since he found out the results to be positive, he was practically passing back and forth around the house thinking about a way to break the news to his dad. His dad- the most important person in his life- he shivered at the thought of his reaction.

He could already picture it, the sky tinted eyes of his father staring at him with disappointment that later changed to remorse. It made his heart stop thinking about it.

It was a Saturday in the afternoon, which meant his father would wake up any time soon. Being a cop and all, he often had to stay up all night for his shift, thus coming home either late at night or early at morning. He had the pressure all single parents had, the need to raise and support their child on their own. The money earned wasn't a lot but enough to give them roof, food and clothes. Thank goodness Kuroko was not a spoiled child either since the money earned was barely enough this days.

Being the good father he was, Kuroko Kenta often tried to pamper his son to some extent, managing to buy him things he surely enjoyed. His basketball ball, for example, with sneakers fit to play the game. Kuroko always accepted his father's gifts with gratitude, but not before reminding his father that the money earned should be put to better use. Kenta brushed off the comment with a shrug, stating that he shouldn't worry too much.

Kuroko often felt that it was his job to worry. His father acted careless most of the time, part of his charm and all, and though he was strong and caring, he tended to brush most of their problems off as if nothing happened. But even Kuroko had to admit that the attitude could be refreshing from time to rime, especially whenever the sky bluenette is facing any though situation and his dad is more than willing to listen. Ever since Kuroko's mom left them six years ago, Kenta took it as his personal job to always keep Kuroko happy despite all the trouble he could get tangled in. Kuroko was grateful for everything his father has done for him.

Kenta meant everything to Kuroko. That's why he was so scared right now.

Deciding that walking around the house was not helping him at all, Kuroko decided to go and prepare himself and his dad a cup of tea. He poured his share into the empty cup, while letting the other bit in the kettle. Just in time, the sound of a door creaking open was heard along footsteps nearing the kitchen.

Kenta entered the room, rubbing his still sleepy eyes that resembled Kuroko's own as he basked in the sweet aroma of freshly made tea. His silver hair was disheveled, defying gravity as it sprang out in the oddest places.

"G'mornin' kiddo," he yawned, moving towards the drink.

"It's two in the afternoon otou-san," Kuroko stated, but Kenta acted as if he didn't hear him. Or perhaps he really didn't hear him. The poor adult was barely functional when he wakes up.

Kenta took out an empty mug from the cabinet, serving himself some of the hot drink and taking a seat in front of Kuroko, stretching his legs comfortably as he took the first sip. They basked in silence, Kuroko waiting patiently until his father realized that he was awake.

"I'm hungry," commented Kenta, finally coming to his senses. "Anything edible here, or do we have to go shopping again?"

"I boiled the last eggs we had for breakfast, and you ate the last box of instant ramen yesterday," Kuroko said.

Kuroko inherit his non-existent cooking ability from Kenta, so when it came to meals they depended on hair boiled eggs and instant food. Oh, and the daily vanilla milkshakes Kuroko couldn't live without.

Kenta frowned, not wanting to get out of the house so early. Yes, two in the afternoon was too early for him after the nightly shifts. "Guess it can't be helped. We'll have to go to the grocery story. And here I was, hoping to just lounge on the couch all day. Oh well, can't be happy with an empty stomach."

"We can always order something."

"Oh yeah," Kuroko handed his father the phone, who dialed the pizzeria number and placed a quick order.

"So," Kenta began, shutting the cellphone off, "I heard Teiko had an important match coming up."

"It's the championship otou-san Winning the match is of great importance."

"You'll do fine. That team of yours is as though as they come," Kenta recalled the matched he managed to attend and how the Generation of Miracles beat their opponents with no difficulty. "Their play-style is really something."

"It's only natural. Showing our potential is a must with Akashi directing the team. He wants everyone to know what we are capable of."

'What they are capable of,' he corrected in his mind, realizing he was barely part of the team anymore. He was a bench-warmer.

"He's the redhead right?" Kuroko nodded. "He puts a lot of pressure on you and your teammates. "

"Akashi-kun knows what he's doing."

"If you say so." Kenta leaned back to the chair, getting himself more comfortable. "How are your other teammates? I haven't seen the tanned boy in a while. You know, the one who used to come over almost every day."

"Aomine-kun is doing fine," Kuroko instantly tensed at the mention of Aomine. The mere thought of the tanned boy was enough to make Kuroko's chest clench in pain. He managed to keep his poker face, but the sad glint he showed for a second didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Something bad happened with that boy Tetsuya?"

"Nothing you should worry about otou-san," he lied, the truth not daring to come out from his lips. He didn't feel ready to tell yet.

Kenta stared uncomfortably at him, making Kuroko want to burst and tell him everything. He knew he had to but… it wasn't easy.

"You think they let me join the police force because of my good looks? I know a lie when I hear one. They call me the 'lie detector' for something," he proudly stated that fact. "I know when my kid is lying to me."

"It's really nothing."

"Tetsuya," came the warning tone. "I don't like to be kept in the dark, especially on something affecting you."

Kuroko sighed. There was no way out of this one.

"Aomine-kun and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment," he confessed part of his problem. "We don't hang out anymore, nor even get the chance to play together. He's been skipping practice lately and he doesn't need me during a basketball match anymore. That's why the team keeps me on the bench."

To say Kenta was surprised was an understandment. His son and Aomine had been the best of friends, almost inseparable, and he was having a hard time processing the fact that his son no longer spoke to him. It was a shame; Kenta had taken a liking to the boy who confessed at some point that he wanted to be a cop as well.

"That doesn't seem right. Even if you aren't talking with Aomine, your team shouldn't be preventing you from playing."

"My position on the field was being Aomine-kun's shadow," he responded automatically, being used to saying the same reply over and over. "Now that Aomine-kun doesn't want to be my partner any longer I'm practically useless. A shadow with no light is just a nuisance." Even if he didn't want to admit it, it was reality.

Shaking his head, Kenta scowled at Kuroko's words. "Kids these days, coming up with weird analogies." He didn't like Kuroko thinking so lowly of himself. His son had to be one of the most precious people he's ever known and he could hardly be called a nuisance. "Look Tetsuya, I don't know what the problem between the two of you is. What I do know is that if you entered the first strings in the first place it wasn't because of one person only. If they saw potential in you once, they'll see it again. You just have to remind them how great you are, make that boy regret whatever he did. It's not going to be hard for you. If there is anything you inherited from me is your stubbornness and strong will, so put it in good use and show them what you are made of."

Kuroko's lips curved upward, a tiny smile crossing his gentle features at his father's encouraging words. But then he remembered, in his condition there wasn't much he could do. He knew for sure that playing was a no-no in his state.

"I'll see what I can do," he told Kenta instead of a direct agreement, because he wasn't sure he could do anything to fix things between him and Aomine and all.

"If you keep having trouble, don't hesitate to talk to me. You're my son Tetsuya, and I'm here to help you."

"I know otou-san. Thank you."

"And if you need someone to do some butt-kicking for you, I'm always―," Kenta stopped halfway through his sentence, hearing the knock on the door. "Pizza's here," he sprang out of the chair, hurrying over to get the pizza.

He reappeared in the kitchen minutes later, a box in hand that he then placed on the table. He took out a slice of the pizza, offering it to Kuroko before taking one for himself. Kuroko wasn't feeling very hungry but he took a bite nonetheless, knowing well that he had to eat for two now.

He ate with small bites, opposite to his dad, who was devouring his food at almost inhuman speed. His conscience was killing him. He couldn't keep a secret from Kenta even if he wanted to. Even… if the latter would hate him for it.

"Otou-san, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kenta asked through mouthful of pizza.

"How did you react when you found out okaa-san was pregnant with me?"

The question took the older man off guard. Kuroko's mother was a sore subject for the two so the two of them refrain themselves from mentioning the woman.

"My reaction huh," pondered Kenta out loud, recalling the overjoying feelings when the doctor had announced that his ex-wife was pregnant with a baby boy, his Tetsuya. He had been a trembling mess, not from fear, but from happiness. The excitement of helping bring a new life to this world was simply breathtaking. "It's hard to explain. I could say I felt happy, but that word isn't enough. My entire world had changed in such a short time but I wasn't bothered by it. I practically counted down the whole pregnancy and then, when she went into labor, I couldn't register what was happening. I couldn't really picture myself as a dad just yet."

"I think otou-san did a wonderful job," Kenta smiled at Kuroko.

"I didn't know that by then. All I could think of was how new the experience was going to be, how I didn't want to disappoint you. But holding you for the first time… no words can't ever describe that moment. Is something you have to experience in order to understand. It was tough raising you without a mother, but you turned out alright." Kuroko seemed to be satisfied with his answer, although a bit sad for some reason, so Kenta asked a question of his own. "Why did you ask me that?"

"It was nothing more than curiosity. I've been meaning to ask that for a while now."

"Lie detector Tetsuya. Remember that conversation from a while ago?" Then, the most absurd thought came into Kenta's mind. "Oh God, please tell me you didn't get a girl pregnant."

Kuroko almost chocked on his food, taken aback by his father comment.

"That's ridiculous otou-san. Please do think before you speak," he scolded, even when his dad got near to guess his secret.

Kenta scratched sheepishly the back of his head. "Sorry about that. It felt logical at the moment," he explained. After all, if your child suddenly became curious about pregnancies your mind would also jump to conclusions.

Kuroko took a deep breath. He had the opportunity to come clean to his father now that they were on the topic. He was going to find out either way, so better sooner than later. He placed his half-eaten pizza back on the box with shaky hands, eyes casted downward the whole time.

"What if it happened though?" he let the question out before he cowered. "What if I were to become a father?"

"You're awfully curious today," Kenta commented. "I'm not against the idea of grandchildren but all in due time. Worry about children when you finish your studies. You're too young to be thinking about that."

"Oh." Kuroko froze. While his father's answer was not a negative one (he was sure this is what most parents told their kids) he had just said that he didn't want him to think about having a baby now. It was too late for him.

He felt his stomach turn around, the urge to throw up strong. From what he read, it was a common symptom for any pregnant person to want to barf whatever he or she ate. Then again, he also read that it often happened during the morning. He rapidly stood up when he felt his breakfast and lunch threatening to get out. He placed a hand over his mouth, running to the closest trashcan he could find so he could empty everything there.

His father was at his side instantly, soothingly rubbing circles in his son's back as realization hit him. The barfing stopped eventually, and Kuroko slumped on the ground, his wobbling legs preventing him from standing up.

"Tetsuya," trembled his father, "something you want to tell me?"

Kuroko dared to look at his father in the face, and he knew that his father knew. He placed a hand over his stomach, giving his father an apologetic gaze.

"I'm sorry otou-san," he whispered, barely audible, but the silence in the room made it perfect to hear. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know I could… I could―" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but it was obvious what he was going to say.

The first sob came out, along with the first round of tears for today. His father just stared at him, not knowing how to react. His boy, he was pregnant! He hasn't even graduated from middle school and he was pregnant.

"How?" he managed to get out, nothing more than another whisper.

"Aomine-kun and I used to do it whenever you had a night-shift," Kuroko ashamedly admitted. "We never used protection. I didn't know I was a carrier and we had never slept with anyone else so we didn't see the point of wearing a condo,."

"Dammit Tetsuya, you should have taken precaution! You're just in middle school!" his father yelled out, and Kuroko flinched at the harsh tone. Kenta rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm down. "You should have thought of the consequences."

"I'm very sorry," Kuroko apologized again. "I didn't want otou-san to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Kenta spoke slowly, still trying to calm down. "What I am, is disappointed. You have your whole life ahead of you to be thinking about a child. We barely have money for the two of us. A baby isn't exactly cheap to maintain."

"But I cannot get rid of it. I'll find a way to handle this. Please, don't hate me," the younger begged, and Kenta's heart almost broke.

Kuroko found himself wrapped in two strong arms, succumbing into the warmth of the embrace. "I don't hate you, and I won't let you handle this alone."

"Does it mean that I won't have to get rid of it?"

"It's your child so it's your choice," said Kenta after breaking the embrace. "But raising a child is tough. I'm going to help you out but don't expect me to do all the work. It's going to be your responsibility," Kuroko nodded in agreement. "And you have to keep studying. Home schooling would probably be the best of choice but we don't have the money to afford it. You're going to have to stay in a safe, public school."

"I understand."

"Also, does Aomine know?"

"He doesn't," replied his son, clenching his fist a little at the mention of the name. "I don't plan on his knowing either."

Kenta wasn't happy about his son's decision to keep Aomine in the dark but he would support him anyway. He wasn't going to force him into talking with the boy. The problem didn't need any more fuel.

"Very well," said Kenta. "But I have one more request to make."

"Anything otou-san. What is it?"

"I want you to quit the basketball club."

That was a request easy to comply. Kuroko was planning on doing so anyway. He no longer had a place on that team, the one he once consider like family.

"I'll do so right away."

* * *

Monday came fast for the sky bluenette, and basketball practice came even faster.

He entered the gym, not bothered by the familiar sound of the squeaking sneakers as the players proceeded with their practice. He walked unnoticed by everyone, like always, towards his captain, a piece of paper in hand.

"You're late Tetsuya," Akashi told him before he made his presence known, not even bothering to take his eyes off the game.

"I apologize Akashi-kun," he bowed at him with respect, before handing him over the paper. "I had to wait for my father so he could give me this."

Akashi took the paper, examine quickly. He glared at the paper, then at Kuroko.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My resignation letter. I would like to quit the club."

"I see." Kuroko didn't know what to make of Akashi's response. With the redhead, you never knew what to expect. Sometimes his lack of response was scarier than a clear statement. "I refuse to accept this nonsense. Get back to practice."

"I'm afraid I can't. Otou-san and I already spoke with the principal earlier. I'm officially off the team," he informed his ex-captain now, whom he noted to have a vein twitching with almost-masked annoyance. "This paper is just proof of it. I apologize for the inconvenience Akashi-kun," he bowed again. "I doubt I would be useful on the field either way."

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose, but that did not change the fact that he was mad at the fact that he had just lost one of the first string members. The others stopped practicing the moment they felt the purple aura being emitted by their leader. But Akashi being Akashi didn't let his emotion get a hold of him.

"This is all because of Daiki, isn't it?" inquired the redhead.

"Partly. I have my own personal reasons as well."

Akashi made a mental note to punish Aomine when he had the chance. Sure, Kuroko said he had his personal reasons but the sky bluenette admitted Aomine was part of it. Perhaps he should burn some of his basketball shoes…

"There's no stopping you then," Akashi said. "I bid you farewell Tetsuya."

"I wish you luck in the championship," Kuroko told him, walking towards the exit. He managed to hear Akashi's reply, 'As if we need it', and felt confident that he made the right choice. He didn't fit in anymore.

He stopped by the gym door to grab the basketball ball at his feet.

"Kurokocchi~ Pass the ball to me please," he heard Kise's cheerful voice.

He might as well comply. This was going to be the last pass he was going to make in a while.

* * *

Basketball practice ended for the day. The Generation of Miracles sat on their usual table at Maji Burger, all waiting for the last integrant, the stupid ganguro who was always skipping practice.

When he finally appeared, he took his usual seat beside Momoi. He noticed the empty chair that was on his other side, right where his shadow usually sat. He thought nothing on it, thinking Kuroko was running late.

"Nice for you to finally join us Daiki," the sarcasm in Akashi's voice was not missed by the dark bluenette.

"I overslept," came out his casual response, as it it didn't matter at all. Being used to that attitude, Akashi ignored the statement.

"Now you can tell us the news you wanted to talk to us about," said Midorima.

"Kuro-chin hasn't arrived. We should wait for him," Murasakibara said between mouthfuls of cake.

"Actually, Kuroko is the reason I gathered you all here," spoke Akashi, playing with the straw of the drink he had ordered. "We are now left without our dear shadow."

"Eh! What do you mean we have no shadow? Is Kurokocchi alright?" belted out Kise, panicking instantly and flailing around like he usually did, this time without Kuroko to tell him to calm down.

"Stay still Ryouta. He's fine," with a glance at the blonde's direction, Kise instantly sat still, although still uneasy. Akashi took out the paper from his bag, placing it on the table. "This is Tetsuya's resignation letter. He handed it to me when he showed up at practice."

They stared in horror at the piece of paper- as if written in it was their death sentence- and they didn't know how to react at the loss of their shadow.

"That idiot. Leaving us right before the championship," scowled Midorima, fixing up his glasses that had sled a bit down because of his frown.

"Kurokocchi~" cried Kise. His beloved Kuroko. Gone.

"I don't like this Aka-chin. Who am I going to share my snacks with?" Murasakibara had stopped eating, saddened that he could no longer share his beloved obsession with Kuroko.

"Forget the snacks. How can I impress Kurokocchi if he isn't going to be there to see me play?" Kise whined dramatically.

"I never got to convince Tetsu-kun to go on a date with me," Momoi said her complaint. Both she and Kise ranted out how they would be lost without Kuroko.

"Is this some joke Akashi?" Aomine said at least, not amused at all. His hunger was all gone (he was planning on ditching them soon to buy his burgers, but he couldn't leave now), he was more interested at what Akashi had just told him. "There's no way Tetsu would leave. He loves basketball!"

"Not anymore it seems," was the captain dry reply, and he sipped some of his drink.

"I should have seen this coming. Oha-san did say today was an unpredictable day for Aquarius," remarked Midorima, but not even with his horoscope's warning he would have ever expected this. "How troublesome of him to do this in a whim."

"I bet it was Mine-chin's fault," Murasakibara glared at Aomine.

"Oi, don't go around blaming me!" he dark bluenette defended himself, glaring right back at Murasakibara.

"Murasakibaracchi has a point. Ahominecchi must have done something."

"Shut up Kise! You're not helping."

"What did you do to Tetsu-kun Dai-chan?"

"Figures it would be Aomine who caused this problem in the first place," added Midorima.

"Are you even listening to me?" hissed Aomine, stomping his hands on the table. "I haven't done nothing to Tetsu. He could've left for any reason."

"Let's agree to disagree Daiki. Tetsuya himself said you were part of the reason for his leave," that brought the attention back to Akashi.

Aomine blinked once, twice, thrice. "…What?" He asked confused. He had done nothing bad to Kuroko. He hadn't even seen the boy lately at all, just when they bumped each other in the corridors.

"You hurt Tetsuya somehow," he stated. "Because of you, we lost an important member of our team."

"Aominecchi, how could you hurt Kurokocchi?" Kise gasped. "You need to apologize to him."

Murasakibara nodded at Kise's words, going back to munching irritatedly at his cake. "Kuro-chin deserves an apology."

"But… I did nothing to him," he repeated, confident he was telling the truth. "Look, I know Tetsu. If he is angry at something I did to him then he would tell me directly rather than keeping it in the dark."

"You must have done something if he told Akashi that," retorted Midorima.

"I agree with you Shintarou. Now," there was an evil glint in Akashi's eyes, an extremely dangerous one. The shortest of the group grabbed a fork, pointing it at Aomine, "let's see if we can get you to confess."

Aomine knew he was screwed.

* * *

The dark bluenette managed to escape from his teammates' wrath. How he did it, he didn't know. He distracted himself by kicking a rock that was on the floor, like a soccer ball. He considered his choice of friends. Maybe he should find more normal people to hang out with… nah.

Akashi's words ran in his mind.

'_Tetsuya himself said you were part of the reason for his leave.'_

That was absurd. He hated to admit it, but he and his shadow had drifted apart this year. They had been close ever since the beginning, closer than normal best friends. Both were comfortable with each other to the point they weren't bothered by the idea of sharing their bodies with one another, indulging themselves with sex on many occasions. It felt nice, and it was a good way to relieve stress from the hard practices Akashi made them attend.

Then this year came, and as soon as Aomine began hating basketball he began drifting apart from his shadow. He didn't like putting the distance between them but they were too different by now. Better create distance between them than leave Kuroko with a disappointing light. He knew how much basketball meant to Kuroko so he didn't want the sky bluenette to be stuck with someone who hated the sport as a partner. He could have found a new light. Kise, for example. Or any of the Generation of Miracles for that matter. But here he was, having just found out that Kuroko had quit, and he never felt more horrible than he has before.

As much as he denied that it was his fault back at the restaurant, somehow he felt it really was. Maybe he had pushed Kuroko away for too long. For Kuroko it must have been harsh, having his best friend (with benefits) ignore him all of a sudden. Guilt hit Aomine like a ton of bricks.

He had caused Kuroko to quit.

He felt horrible, not used to the horrible emotion. Kise and Murasakibara were right, he should apologize. But surely Kuroko wanted nothing to do with him now. Aomine felt like a coward. Even if he went to talk with Kuroko now, he wouldn't know the first thing to say. Everything that came out of his mouth would always mess things up. He is surprised there are some people who actually bother with him.

He reached his house, staring at the roof as he slumped on the bed. He felt so lost, not knowing how to fix all of this.

Perhaps… he should do nothing.

Kuroko will be better off without him.

* * *

Here is the first chapter. Once again, thank you all for your support. I would appreciate if you left a review and told me what you think. Remember to vote on the poll.

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. It is an Au, so they won't be the same as the canon KnB, but I do try to keep them in character. I try. Also, sorry for grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.


End file.
